


Caviglie deboli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhi blu [1]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, PWP, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento d'intimità tra Hercules e Megara.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 29. FioriNumero parole: 577.





	Caviglie deboli

Caviglie deboli

Megara stava a gattoni sul pavimento, ai piedi del letto. La testa piegata in avanti, i capelli castani che le ricadevano disordinati davanti al viso, mentre era intenta a leccare avidamente le caviglie di Hercules.

Quest’ultimo, steso sul letto, con un braccio sopra il viso bollente e arrossato, gemeva piano. Stringeva gli occhi, respirando in modo irregolare.

“Io fingevo di avere le caviglie deboli, anche se non era vero. Non mi sarei mai aspettata che le tue fossero così… sensibili” sussurrò l’umana.

Hercules boccheggiò, sentendo che lei si arrestava. “N-non dovresti stare lì… prenderai freddo…” esalò con voce rauca. Gemette desideroso, mentre lei ricominciava a leccarlo. Lo mordicchiò al polpaccio, portandolo a fare un lungo gemito con la bocca socchiusa.

Megara si diede la spinta, sedendosi per terra e gli sollevò la gamba con le mani. Ticchettò con la punta della lingua al fianco della caviglia, lì dove c’era l’osso.

Hercules avvertì un’eccitazione all’altezza del bassoventre. Si strusciò contro il letto, scompigliandosi i capelli biondo-castani sul lenzuolo. Girò la testa e l’odore di lei gli punse le narici.

< Mi sorprende sempre come continui a profumare di fiori. Non sono quelli che si trovano nei campi, no. Sembrano più come quelli che si lasciano alle tombe.

Come se l’essere stata morta, o l’essersi alleata per anni con Ade, le avesse lasciato un segno indelebile addosso.

Io stesso ho un odore particolare. Nato divinità, tornato ad esserlo per poco, rimasto sempre leggermente inumano, ho addosso il profumo dell’ambrosia. Lei dice che le piace, che è dolciastro.

L’odore di fiori di lei, invece, mi suscita timore e attrazione. Mi fa impazzire.

Ammettiamolo, lei riesce a farmi uscire pazzo con qualsiasi cosa la riguarda. Anche con quei suoi occhi blu, profondi, che sembrano nascondere segreti terribili. 

Cosa c’è dietro i suoi occhi blu? Quali pene indicibili? >.

“D-dai…. Ah… dai…. I miei piedi non sono…” farfugliò.

“Oh, non puzzano. Ho aspettato che li lavassi proprio per lo scopo. Volevo già tentare da un po’, aspettavo il momento propizio in cui non avrebbero saputo di sandalo usato” disse  Megara decisa. Gli passò l’indice sotto la pianta, facendolo gorgogliare. “ Fustacchione , il tuo punto debole è il cuore buono, non le caviglie. Però con queste ultime si possono fare delle cose divertenti”.

< Sarà meglio non esagerare. Non vorrei si spaventasse. Lo amo proprio perché è puro come un bambino, ed un amante dolce come pochi >. Si arrampicò sul letto e, aprendo la spilla, si disfece del vestito.

Hercules si sedette sul letto, a fatica, e sentì le orecchie scottare, nello scrutare il corpo ignudo della donna. Era ossuto, ma i seni erano ben vividi.

Megara gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso.

“Senti, ma… tutte queste cose… Te le ha insegnate il tuo ex-fidanzato?” domandò Hercules, chinando il capo.

Megara fece una risata gelida. “Oh, non essere geloso. Quando stavo con quell’idiota ero una ragazzina impacciata, figlia di alcuni padroni di latifondo che mi avevano lasciato crescere nella bambagia. Del mondo non sapevo niente e pensavo davvero che le fanciulle dovessero farsi salvare dagli eroi. Ho imparato a cavarmela da sola proprio dopo che mi ha tradito”.

Hercules l’avvolse tra le braccia muscolose, il fortissimo odore di fiori che veniva da lei gli punse le narici.

“Se mai lo dovessi incontrare, lo spedirò nel cielo con un pugno” borbottò.

Megara ridacchiò. “Non mi dispiace quando sei geloso,  Herc …” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie, facendolo sorridere impacciato. 


End file.
